The present invention relates to an electronic device with an alarm function to tell a specific day.
Recently, various electronic devices with an alarm function have been developed and marketed. Of those electronic devices, an electronic timepiece has an alarm function (time alarm) for telling a preset time and another alarm function 9 (calendar alarm) to tell a specific day. The calendar alarm is so designed that when the calendar data reaches a specific day, a calendar alarm display member is lit or flashed to tell that the calendar data reaches a desired date, or desired month and day.
In a timepiece with an extremely restricted display area such as a wrist watch, the calendar alarm display member is small by necessity. Therefore, the display member fails to provide an effective visual appeal. The result is that an operator frequently fails to see the displayed date or mistakes it for the other.
In connection with the calendar alarm, the preset data are often private data such as birth day and an apointed day. In our daily life, however, the alarm function is frequently needed for specific days common for everybody, for example, Christmas and other holidays. In the electronic timepiece currrently marketed, the specific day, even the days common for everybody, must be loaded into the memory circuit by means of external operating means. This manipulation is troublesome for the operator.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device with an alarm function which can effectively issue an alarm when date data reaches a preset specific day.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device with an alarm function to tell a specific day if the specific day such as a holiday is not preset.